leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Abby
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Dr. Abby |jname=アヤネ |tmname=Ayane |slogan=no |image=Dr. Abby.png |size=230px |caption=Dr. Abby |age=no |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Teal |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |trainer=yes |trainerclass= , |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG060 |epname=Delcatty Got Your Tongue |enva=Karen Neill |java=Emi Shinohara }} Dr. Abby (Japanese: アヤネ Ayane) is a minor recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a living in Foothill Town who specializes in natural Pokémon medicine. She is also a Top Coordinator. History Dr. Abby debuted in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. She was working at her Pokémon clinic when and arrived and asked her to treat May's Skitty, who had lost its voice after inhaling smoke released by Ash's Torkoal. Although was worried about her Skitty, Dr. Abby assured her there was nothing to worry about as she massaged the . She was able to heal Skitty in no time by stimulating its pressure points, helping it get its voice back. Later, Ash noticed a picture of Abby with a and May remembered having read about Abby in an issue of the magazine. The group then sat down to talk about Abby's as a Pokémon Coordinator, her achievements, and her career change. Dr. Abby was teaching May's Skitty to juggle when a disguised appeared with faking an injury. While Abby was treating Meowth, he started talking, thus blowing their cover. At this moment, Jessie and James revealed themselves and proceeded to capture Dr. Abby's , nicknamed Johnny, and May's Skitty before escaping in their hot-air balloon. Abby then chased after the balloon together with the group in order to get her Pokémon back, warning Team Rocket that Johnny wouldn't like being captured. When Johnny destroyed the balloon with a powerful attack, Abby and May joined forces against Jessie and James, with Johnny and Skitty facing off against and . During their battle, Johnny used a variety of moves, including , which Abby and Johnny taught Skitty how to use. After that, the two cat-like Pokémon teamed up and used the move to finish the battle. Dr. Abby made a cameo appearance in Deceit and Assist, where she was watching May competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival on television. Character As well as being a renowned , Abby is an accomplished Pokémon Coordinator. For her achievements in the Contest world, she was labeled as a Legendary Coordinator (Japanese: 伝説のコーディネーター Legendary Coordinator). When she was younger, she managed to collect the required Ribbons to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival with Johnny's help. During the competition, she obtained a perfect score in the Appeals Round and defeated each one of her opponents in the Contest Battles, thereby winning the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator. After winning, she decided to travel for a while in order to learn more about . However, her big victory went over her head and she became overconfident. One day, when she was challenged to a Pokémon battle, she didn't stop to consider whether she was prepared or not. This clouded her judgment and she lost the battle, with Johnny falling off a cliff in the process and being seriously injured. Abby was desperately searching for someone to treat Johnny when she discovered a Pokémon clinic. The owner, Dr. Moss, was able to heal Johnny successfully and she became inspired to study to be the sort of Doctor he was. She then decided to quit coordinating and convinced Dr. Moss to make her his apprentice. After many trial-by-errors, Abby eventually learned all about the benefits of pressure points and massages for Pokémon. As a prize for her outstanding work, she was given a Moon Stone by Dr. Moss, enabling Johnny to evolve into a . Nowadays, Abby is a very down-to-earth person with a calm and collected attitude. She currently runs her own Pokémon clinic in Foothill Town, where she helps Pokémon recover from es. Pokémon This listing is of Dr. Abby's known in the : owned by Dr. Abby. When Johnny was a , he was used in Pokémon Contests, having helped Abby to collect the required Ribbons and win the Hoenn Grand Festival. One day, while facing off against a 's , Johnny fell off a cliff and was seriously injured. Abby took him to a Pokémon clinic, where he was treated by Dr. Moss. After Abby decided to quit being a to start studying to become a , she evolved Johnny into a Delcatty using the Moon Stone that was given to her by Dr. Moss as a gift for her hard work. Much like Abby, Johnny seems to be very calm. However, he gets angry when imprisoned, as shown when captured him along with May's Skitty. Johnny was able to destroy their balloon, freeing himself and Skitty in the process. After landing safely, he proceeded to battle Jessie's Seviper and James's Cacnea. During their battle, Johnny used a variety of moves, impressing Max. It also taught Skitty how to use Blizzard, and the two used the move together to win the battle. He made a cameo appearance in Deceit and Assist, where he was watching May competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival on television. Johnny's known moves are , , , , , and .}} Contests Ribbons obtained This listing is of the Ribbons Abby has obtained: * Seven unknown Ribbons (prior to Delcatty Got Your Tongue) Grand Festival ranking Abby has competed in the following Grand Festivals: * Hoenn Grand Festival - Winner (prior to Delcatty Got Your Tongue) Outfits Abby Grand Festival.png|Grand Festival outfit Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=篠原恵美 Emi Shinohara |en=Karen Neill |fi=Elise Langenoja |it=Sonia Mazza |es_la=Laura Torres |es_eu=Conchi López }} Category:Anime characters Category:Coordinators Category:Top Coordinators Category:Doctors de:Dr. Abbey es:Doctora Abby fr:Dr. Abbey it:Dr. Abby zh:绫子